


Friends Should Know

by afangirlsplaylist



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Boss/Employee Relationship, Multi, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, bisexual feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangirlsplaylist/pseuds/afangirlsplaylist
Summary: Rhett knows Link is avoiding him and he wants to know why.





	1. Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Link doesn't have a wife and children in the world of this fic.

Link had a girlfriend. Rhett didn’t have any other explanation for why his friend had been so distant with him lately. It seemed like their conversations were nothing but work talk these days since they were constantly promoting Buddy System or filming GMM. Sure - they had fans, staff, and a business to take care of, but he missed his friend sometimes. 

They hadn’t carpooled together in over the week, which Link excused by saying he liked having the quiet studio to himself. Then they stopped grabbing lunch together because Link had started eating at his desk. Eventually, they almost stopped hanging out after work at all and Rhett decided It was time to find out what was going on. So as he started to pack up his stuff for the day he tried once to get through to him. “Hey man I was going to get some dinner on my way home. Want to come get a bite?” 

Link raised his eyes from his phone. “No, you can go ahead. I was going to have something at home.”

Rhett’s face fell in disappointment but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything more. “Okay… I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He left the room and trudged downstairs with a heavy heart, frustration seeping through him. By the time he was out of the building he’d reached resentment, and by the time he was halfway across the carpark he’d steeled himself to turn back. He gritted his teeth and punched in the code to get back in the studio  _jerk’s going to talk to me_ he thought bitterly.

Thankfully the studio was almost empty, so no one was around to stare as he stormed back upstairs, heading directly to his and Link’s office. He was surprised to find the door was slightly ajar, small noises coming from the room beyond. 

Peering cautiously inside he caught a glimpse of the room, immediately noticing that Link was no longer alone. The brunette was leaning against his desk, hands entwined in the thick curls of Chase’s hair. They were kissing passionately, embracing as if they’d done it many times before. Rhett had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn’t seeing things, staring at the scene in shocked disbelief. 

Once he’d recovered he backed away as quickly and quietly as his lanky form could, reaching his car in record time. Thoughts flew through his head as he gripped the wheel, too fast and complex for him to figure out.

Eventually, he pulled out of the parking lot, hoping beyond hope that neither of the men upstairs had noticed he’d still been there. He drove as if he was on autopilot, ending up at the nearest store. Making a beeline for the cereal he picked up two boxes of mini wheats, chucking them in the back seat of his car once he’d paid. 

He pulled out his phone as if he already knew what he was going to do, flipping Link a text. 

_Carpool tomorrow? Could use the company on the way in._

He pressed send and closed his eyes, willing Link to agree. 

_Sure, mind if we take my car? I don’t trust yours._

Rhett sent a quick text back to confirm and sighed. It was going to be a hard morning tomorrow.


	2. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett gets Link to open up.

Rhett had already made coffee by the time he heard Link’s car pulling up. Ignoring the car horn he leaned out the door and called him in, noticing Link rolling his eyes from the driver’s seat. He got out anyway, following the taller man into the dining room. 

“I was thinking. You want to have breakfast here and head in a little later today?” Rhett asked, rummaging through the cupboards as the shorter man watched impatiently. 

Link glanced at his watch. “I dunno we’re running a little behind time.”

Rhett pulled out a chair and set down the two mugs of coffee. “Good thing we own the business.” He retorted, gesturing for Link to sit down.

Link looked like he wanted to argue but he took the seat anyway, sipping his coffee and watching Rhett suspiciously. “Why do you have mini wheats? You don’t even like them much.” 

“Got ‘em for you.” Rhett said, his tone casual as he placed a bowl in front of his friend. Link opened his mouth to say something else but stopped himself, digging into cereal instead. 

“You gonna eat something?” Link asked through a mouthful of mini wheats.

Rhett shook his head and took another sip of his coffee. “I’m good with a coffee.” He said cryptically, letting a comfortable silence hang over the table as he thought. 

He’d never really thought about his friend’s partners, assuming Link had only ‘gone with’ the girls he knew about. Not once had he stopped to wonder if there had been a man (or men) in his friend’s life until now. He watched Link finish the cereal, and as he stared at the pure joy on his friend’s face he felt ashamed. Ashamed and a little angry that he hadn’t known. 

His train of thought was cut by Link's satisfied sigh. “Thanks for that man.” He said gratefully, getting up and dumping his bowl in the sink. 

Rhett took the metal clang of the bowl as his cue. “I saw you yesterday.” He said quietly. There was a louder _clang_ as Link's spoon dropped to the floor, and even though their backs were to each other Rhett could practically feel his friend’s body stiffen. 

“You see me every day.” Link joked, his smile falling when he turned around and saw Rhett’s stern stare. 

“I saw you... with Chase.” He elaborated.

“That was supposed to be private.” Link mumbled, fighting to keep his voice steady. 

“I’m sorry I looked.” Rhett said, a trace of bitterness in his voice. “I came back to find out what the hell’s been up with you and you were kissing him in our office.” 

Link held his arms close to his chest and avoided his friend’s eyes. “That’s not how I wanted you to find out.” 

He almost jumped when Rhett smacked his mug down onto the table. “Then when was I supposed to find out? When you’re 70 and dying inside at the desk next to me? Damn it Link, you think I’m gonna let that happen?”

Link breathed deeply, blinking back tears as he reached for Rhett’s hand. “I’m sorry okay? I promise I would’ve let you know.” 

They sat in thoughtful silence for a moment before Rhett drew his hand away. “He’s just so young man.” He said suddenly. “He’s our employee too, you sure that’s a good idea?”

At these words Link erupted in uncontrollable laughter, clutching the table for support as his body shook. It was a moment before Rhett noticed that Link had stopped laughing, the chuckles subsiding into sobs. He stood up and tugged his friend into his arms, gripping him in a tight hug. “You don’t even care he’s a guy.” Link wept, collapsing against the taller man’s chest. 

Rhett rubbed the shorter man’s back comfortingly. “It’s okay brother.” He whispered. “It’s okay.” He could feel Link burrowing deeper into his chest, holding his waist as if scared to let go. “You’ve been holding this in a long time huh?” Rhett asked gently. 

Link nodded against the taller’s chest, sniffling quietly. Rhett frowned in sympathy and leaned back to wipe the fresh tears from Link's eyes, holding his finger against the brunette's cheek. “Come on buddy have a seat.” He said, easing Link back into a chair. 

He left the room without a word, returning with his phone in his hand. Link sat up quickly, wiping at his eyes in a panic. “You can’t tell anyone.”

“I’m just calling Stevie to cancel the staff meeting.” Rhett assured him, holding the phone up to his ear and ssshing Link with a finger.

“We can’t cancel.” Link argued. “There’s heaps to do and the crew - ” 

“Yes we can and we are.” Rhett interrupted, holding a finger to his lips again as he talked. 

“Hey Stevie I need to cancel the meeting.” Rhett said, eyeing Link as the man leaned in to listen. "I know I’m sorry but some business came up that me and Link had to deal with.” 

There was a pause as Rhett waited for Stevie to speak before he continued. “Okay cool can you make sure Jen’s got the tweets scheduled out for the week?” Rhett ordered, catching a glimpse of Link’s red eyes over the phone. “And can you get Chase to do a prop inventory? We were missing some stuff.”

Rhett tried to ignore the deadly look he could see Link throwing his way, since he knew they needed no such thing. “Nevermind the last part,” Rhett added hastily. “Just make sure everyone’s set and we’ll be in soon. Thanks, Stevie.”

He hung up the phone and looked over at Link with the most innocent expression he could muster. “Was that really necessary?” Link asked in exasperation. 

Rhett shrugged. “I gotta give him a bit of a hard time don’t I? He’s dating you brother.” He grinned, before he added as an afterthought. “Wait, are you guys even dating?”

Link blushed and cleared his throat before answering. “Not really. He came out to me a few weeks ago and I guess since I was there we just sought each other out for comfort or whatever.”

Rhett nodded in understanding. “So you’re...” 

“Bi.” Link finished, now blushing harder than ever.

“And have you ever...” Rhett trailed off, raising both eyebrows to hint at the end of his sentence. 

“Dude!” Link gasped in shock. “Ask about my sexuality all you like, I’ll answer that. Not sex.”

Rhett raised his hands in defense. “Okay.” 

“Okay?” Link asked in surprise.

“OKAY.” Rhett repeated with a smile. “You alright to go in?”

“Yeah...” Link sighed, but he didn’t move from his seat as Rhett made to leave the room. “You know there’s one thing you didn’t ask right?”

“I aint gonna.” Rhett said dismissively, but as he swung an arm around his friend’s shoulders and led him to the car he couldn’t help thinking it. 

_Has he... ever liked me?_


	3. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a bit of writer's block with this chapter so it took quite a bit longer than I thought.

The benefit of a bustling office is there is always a quiet space among the chaos, a sliver of calm just wide enough to slip through without questioning. There they were free to be Rhett and Link, without the pressure of anyone trying to make them play bosses. That, of course, lasts all of two seconds before the chaos spills over. 

Today they had just enough time to freshen up before they were ambushed by Stevie, besieging them with details about the day’s schedule. Rhett listened until he found an opening to slip away, ignoring the dark looks his best friend shot at him as he left them to talk.

He spotted a head of shaggy brown hair as soon as he walked into the crew’s office space, visible among the taller heads only because of Rhett’s height.

“Need you Chase.” He called, trusting the shorter man to follow him. 

Chase adopted the look of a student going to principal’s office at the tone of his bosses voice, ignoring the curious glances that followed them upstairs. He walked through the door Rhett held open without a word, taking a seat in front of the desk.

“So I’m not going to lie and say I don’t know about you and Link.” Rhett said bluntly, already settling himself in his chair. "I just wanted you to know I know so you don’t have to keep the secret. From me at least.” 

Chase blinked rapidly and opened his mouth to speak two times before he could find the words. “I... I appreciate it.” He stammered.

“But if this thing hurts him I may have to hurt you.” Rhett added.

Chase chuckled. "I bet you say that to everyone he kisses.” He joked.

“Yes.” Rhett answered immediately, and Chase would almost have found it funny if it wasn’t for the expression of stony seriousness on his bosses face. 

“It won’t.” Chase said firmly.

“You're welcome to be you and so is Link.” Rhett said reassuringly. “Just make sure it doesn’t interfere with our work or yours. We good?” 

Chase nodded. “We’re good.”

Rhett thumped the shorter man playfully on the back before guiding him back out the door, closing it behind him. Chase leaned against the door for a moment, letting out an anxious breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. 

He hadn’t planned on seeking out Link but when he reached the break room he found the brunette sitting alone. 

“Hey man.” Link called, looking up from his phone as Chase entered the room. 

“Hey.” Chase said distractedly, trying to sound casual as he busied himself with the coffee machine. “So I just got the third degree from Rhett.”

Link sighed and rubbed at his temple. “I’m sorry, he dragged it out of me this morning. Need me to deal with him?”

Chase shrugged. “He says it’s cool.” He said, pouring creamer and coffee into a mug.

Link rolled his eyes. “Always good to get his majesty Mclaughlin’s permission.”

Chase grinned and was just about to take a sip from the steaming mug before Link beat him to it, swooping up from his chair to steal the mug out of Chase’s hands. “You gotta get to set buddy.” He smirked, before taking a long, exaggerated drag of coffee.

“Hate you.” Chase groaned.

“No you don’t.” Link retorted. He glanced around the empty room for a moment before lowering the mug, tilting his head to place a kiss on the side of Chase’s mouth. “Now scoot and work.” He ordered.

Chase  blushed but followed the instruction, oblivious to the pair of blue eyes fixed on his back as he left the room. Link grinned and shook his head, downing more of the coffee before casting the cup aside.

He pulled open the cupboard to grab a GMM mug for the set, frowning as his eyes fell upon another box of mini wheats that weren’t his. A flash of colour made him notice a bright post-it note attached to the side of the box, which he peeled off to read.

_In case you need to talk again - Rhett._

He ran a finger over the post it note and smiled fondly, but as he looked between the paper and what he could still see of Chase’s retreating figure the smile faltered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was a little bit of a filler chapter, got a lot planned for the next one.


	4. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kindest explanation for the increasingly voyeuristic walk-ins was Link wanted to show off, but as the glances grew more prolonged and the kisses more heated he began to suspect his friend of a different motive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot more trouble with this chapter than I thought I would, every time I thought I was almost done I’d hit a writer’s block. So I guess finishing this was a Christmas present to myself. I didn't mean for Chase to be as involved in this fic as he ended up being but that's just how it worked out. Sorry this was so late! Enjoy.

Rhett knew things would change now that he knew about Link, but he didn’t expect the pair to take every opportunity to make out like teenagers. Outside of their office nothing changed - the team still worked like a well-oiled machine and when the rest of the crew was around there was no sign that Link exchanged anything but innocent chat with Chase. It was another story altogether when the work day wound down and Rhett was the only one left in the office with them. 

Having someone in on the secret seemed to have made Link bolder, since he was no longer afraid of being judged. It was now normal for Rhett to walk into their office and find Chase practically sitting in Link’s lap, their limbs entwined and lips locked. 

The first few times this happened they would break apart at first sight of him, blushing sheepishly and spluttering out apologies. But then Link stopped pulling away, locking eyes with Rhett and holding Chase’s mouth a little closer when he noticed his friend’s presence. The kindest explanation for the increasingly voyeuristic walk-ins was Link wanted to show off, but as the glances grew more prolonged and the kisses more heated he began to suspect his friend of a different motive.

It became a game to meet Link’s eyes as he walked to his desk, showing as little response as possible and pretending the situation wasn’t bothering him in multiple ways. His love of winning kept him from asking them to stop, so he forced himself to go about business, despite the near pornographic noises on the other side of the room.

On this particular day, he didn’t notice Chase had entered the room until he heard quiet conversation drifting from Link’s desk, and by the time he was really listening Chase already had his mouth on his bosses lips. As if on cue Link let out one of the neediest moans Rhett had ever heard in his life, causing him to slam his computer mouse on his desk and drag his hands down his face in frustration. The sound didn’t go unnoticed by the pair, who broke apart and fixed their eyes on Rhett’s tensed back.

“I think your boss is getting a little uncomfortable over there Chase.” Link whispered in the shorter man’s ear, just loud enough for Rhett to hear.

“I don’t know he doesn’t seem to mind it.” Chase teased, punctuating his words by mouthing at Link’s bottom lip.

“Oh really?” Link drawled, his voice low and dangerous as a smirk crept up the corners of his mouth. He said nothing more but titled his head to the side, peeling his shirt away from his neck. He grabbed Chase firmly by the side of the head and guided his mouth to the exposed skin. “Suck.” He ordered.

Chase obliged, immediately taking the skin between his lips and sucking hard enough for Rhett to hear the suction. He finally abandoned all pretense and turned in his chair to watch them, fingers dancing achingly close to his rapidly tightening waistband.

“You s-shy or something?” Link stammered, squirming a little as Chase nipped at the nape of his neck. “Come ‘ere man.”

Rhett got nervously to his feet, heart thumping with every step closer to crossing a line he never thought he’d cross. He made a couple inches from his friend’s face before he hesitated. “We should -” 

Link cut him off before he could say another word, grabbing his hips and crashing their lips together. There was a trace of peppermint that was so undeniably Link that Rhett kissed back hungrily to get a better taste, the flavor so safe despite the unfamiliar feeling of the masculine jaw and lips.

Link shivered with arousal as he felt the hands of both men slowly unbuttoning his shirt, hands exploring every inch of his chest as it fell open. “Touch him.” Rhett said, his tone a request more than an order to Chase.

Chase glanced curiously up at Rhett before trailing his fingers up Link’s nipples, rubbing and twisting the erect nubs as Rhett’s mouth replaced his own on Link’s neck. It was already slightly bruised and a little slick under his tongue from Chase’s lips, turning Rhett on in a way that surprised even himself.

“You know I never got an answer the other day.” Rhett whispered darkly in Link’s ear, moving a hand slowly to the brunette’s clothed ass. “You been fucked before Link?”

Link could do nothing but moan in response, his cock throbbing at Rhett’s words and the feeling of Chase’s tongue now flicking over his nipple.“Has he had you yet?” Rhett tried again, jerking his head towards Chase.

“No.” Link said weakly, the word tinged with badly disguised need.

"He likes to tease." Chase growled, before pressing his tongue flat against Link’s other nipple.

“You been bringing him up here to tease both of us?” Rhett asked, shoving Link’s shirt off his shoulders completely. “So bad Link.”

Link began to rapidly lose control as Rhett grasped the bulge in the front of his pants, while Chase’s hardness ground into his back. He could feel a wet patch building at the front of own his pants as he cock strained painfully against his zipper and Rhett’s groping fingers. “I... I want...”

“You want us to take care of you?” Rhett finished, suddenly tender as he lifted Link’s chin to meet his eyes.

Link swallowed hard and nodded, shivering at how dark and blown out Rhett’s eyes were. 

“Chase?” Rhett asked, now turning to the other man. 

“Heck yeah.” Chased rasped.

Rhett let out a low growl, turning Link around and lightly shoving him into Chase. Link took the chance to suck Chase’s tongue back into his mouth, fumbling at the hem of his employee’s shirt and tugging it off as Chase backed him toward the office couch. Chase pressed into his chest while Rhett pulled him back by his shoulders, easing his shaking body down onto the couch.

Chase stood beside his head while Rhett straddled his hips, pressing a long, lingering kiss to his friend’s quivering lips. He kissed his way down Link’s body, peeling Link’s boxers down his legs as he went. Tossing them aside, he stared opening at the body he’d only ever stolen glances at before, taking the time to drink it in. 

Even as his legs fell to the side Link’s first instinct was to cover himself, blushing as his hand flew to his crotch. 

“No no no.” Chase said lustily, taking the hand in his own and guiding it to the bulge in his own pants. Link’s eyes followed his hand to Chase’s arousal, pausing only a moment before turning to tug his pants open, reaching inside to grab his prize. 

He tried to resist the urge to cum over the couch as he felt Rhett’s hands on his cock, playing with him like he was studying an art piece. Holding his hips as still as possible Link stroked Chase experimentally, feeling the weight of the impressive cock as it became slick with precum. 

Between the delicious sight of the dick in his hand and Rhett undressing at his heels, Link’s inhibitions were starting to fly out the window. Taking the tip of Chase’s cock into his mouth, he alternated between sucking lightly on the tip and swiping his tongue over the slit. He swallowed more and more of the length down his throat until he managed to take half of the shaft, encouraged by the high pitched moans he was earning.  

Suddenly stiffening around Chase girth Link’s eyes widened, holding the dick still in his mouth. Glancing over, Chase immediately discovered why as he saw Rhett, now naked, with his mouth between Link’s spread legs. He was running his tongue slowly down the cleft of his friend’s ass, gripping Link’s thighs to stop him bucking upwards.

Pulling off Chase’s cock with a slick pop Link groaned, pressing his ass closer to Rhett’s face. “Holy - where did you learn that?” Link cried, inhaling sharply in pleasure. Rhett just smirked up at him, slipping his tongue in the tight hole a little. The moan it elicited from his friend left him wanting more, tonguing Link’s ass as if he’d been starved for days.

“Want you so bad.“ Rhett groaned, caressing the rim of Link’s tight entrance with a finger. “Tell me you have something.”

“There’s lotion in the top drawer of my desk. It’ll work just get it." Link said needily, groaning as Rhett rose from the couch and the sweet pressure of his tongue disappeared. He pulled Chase in by the ass and took his cock back into his mouth, bobbing his head eagerly around the girth. 

Link’s ears honed in on Rhett rummaging through the drawer, as sensitive as his body was to what was about to happen. He almost cried in relief as he felt the weight of Rhett sinking back onto the couch, his sensitive ears now burning at the sound of the lotion cap popping. There were a painful few seconds of silence while Rhett massaged the lotion around his long fingers, getting them sufficiently slick before returning his mouth to its task.

Rhett swiped his tongue across his entrance a few more times, before letting a decent amount of lotion drip down his ass from the bottle. Shoving the bottle out of the way he brought a finger back to it, teasing the slick rim before pressing inside.

Link’s body trembled with the shock and pleasure of the unfamiliar intrusion. He had just enough time to get used to the sensation before Rhett slowly drew the finger out, working it back in carefully.

“You look good with him in you.” Chase purred, running his hand over Link's chest as Link raised his head to watch Rhett’s finger sinking into his ass. “Looks nice right?” 

Link bit back a moan. “Yeah.” He panted.

“You want another one?” Chase breathed in his ear.

Link met Rhett’s eyes and wiggled his hips to get the finger deeper inside him before he answered. “Give me another one.”

A hungry look fell over Rhett’s face that almost made Link nervous. It looked as if his friend wanted to pound him to pieces right there and fuck years of repressed tension out of both of them. However, it was with surprising tenderness that Rhett buried a second finger inside him, curving them a little in his ass. He almost lost his breath when Rhett found his prostate, hitting the spot repeatedly.

“If you don’t fuck me I’m going to die.” Link gulped. “Please.”

“Don’t worry we’ve got you.” Rhett assured him, leaning back and lifting Link’s legs a little. He ran his hard and leaking erection over the hole until it felt ready for him, his neglected length practically throbbing for entrance.

Link rested his face in Chase’s thigh as Rhett lined himself up, gasping when Rhett’s cock finally entered him. “Fu-fucck!” Link cried out, his eyes watering a little at the pain.

“Ssshh.” Chase purred, running his hands gently through Link’s hair as Rhett eased further into him. 

Link’s only response was to grasp Chase’s cock, pumping it lazily and groaning as Rhett slid his full length inside him. Rhett held himself there for a moment, allowing Link’s breathing to calm before he started fucking him slowly, easing in and out. 

Stretching one arm over, Chase placed a hand on Link's backside, pulling the cheeks further apart to give Rhett easier access. He felt like he could cum just from watching Rhett’s dick sliding inside, shaking a little when felt Link’s mouth engulf him again, sucking messily.

"You like that boss?" Chase asked.

“Mhm.” Link murmured, licking at the cock in front of him even as a harder thrust made his mouth fall open.

"You gotta let us hear you Link." Rhett growled, pulling halfway out and holding himself still.

“I’m okay, just go.” Link whined, attempting to grind back down onto Rhett. 

At these words Rhett started thrusting harder into Link's pale body, fucking him in earnest. He almost hit his head on the couch’s arm-rest as Rhett shoved into him.

"So beautiful Link, damn." Rhett breathed, leaning forward to kiss Link's collarbone as he thrust repeatedly into the tight heat.

Chase came first - shock waves of pleasure rolling through his body.as Link’s talented tongue finished him off. Fighting to remain upright he let go, cumming over Link’s neck. He was still shaking as he grasped Link’s cock, jerking him off firmly. The stimulation of Chase’s hand and Rhett’s cock did it for him and he came hard over his stomach.

Rhett’s orgasm followed at the sound of theirs, sliding out of Link and cumming over his chest. Link used the last of his strength to raise himself up to a sitting position before all three of them collapsed together on the couch.

“That... should’ve happened a really long time ago.” Rhett breathed, panting heavily.

“I’m glad you saw us the other night.” Chase agreed, grinning peacefully.

“You think you’re glad? Shit dude.” Link breathed, closing his eyes as his chest heaved with exhaustion. “I won the freaking lottery.”

“That good huh?” Rhett teased.

"So good." Link agreed, one hand falling to his stomach.

They lay there peacefully for some time until Rhett and Link both drifted off, still lying side by side. Chase watched them for some time before easing himself off the couch, taking care not to wake the men next to him as he gathered his things. He slipped his clothes on carefully and bent to plant a tender kiss on Link’s forehead, tucking his hand into Rhett’s before stepping quietly out of the room.

Neither man stirred for hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still a little awkward and bad at writing smut let alone a threesome so it probably reads terribly. Criticism and thoughts are welcome. I decided Link would swear because 1) sex and 2) we know Rhett and Link swear on occasion off camera, Link especially has been prone to almost swearing on the show.


End file.
